Kena Kau !
by Sayuri Hanaya
Summary: My First Fic ! R n R okay? SasuNaru but not a yaoi pairing !


Kena Kau !

Author : Sayuri Hanaya

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor/Parody

Main Chara : Sasuke U. dan Naruto U.

Warning : Gaje-ness,Cacat,OOC,Typo(mungkin,tapi saia udah berusaha agar tidak ada typo),DLL

Summary : Kena kau !

`Kena Kau !`

Di suatu malam yang tenang dan damai beserta saudaranya yaitu tentram(?) terlihat seorang pemuda blonde sedang membolak balik kan *emangnya buku?* tubuhnya dengan resah,gelisah,gundah dan - *bilang aja dia gak bisa tidur,apa susahnya sih?* berkali kali ia guling guling(?) sampai akhirnya dia frustasi dan terduduk lalu menggerutu pelan

"Aku gak bisa tidur ! Kenapa ya?" Tanya Naruto –nama pemuda itu- pelan dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kami-sama(?) "Sepertinya aku harus _sms_ teme" gumamnya lagi sambil menyerigai ia pun mengambil Hp bututnya *dibanting Naruto* dan mulai menekan nekan tombolnya, Tak berapa lama kemudian Hpnya sedikit bergetar menandakan ada _SMS _yang masuk,ia pun menyerigai lagi 'Yes!' soraknya dalam hati

**From : Sasuke-Teme**

**Hn**

**Aku belum tidur. Ada apa?**

'Cih,enggak nyata enggak di _sms_ selalu aja singkat ! dasar pelit kata' gerutu Naruto lagi tetapi anehnya ia kembali membalas sms dari sasuke

**To : Sasuke-Teme**

**Teme kau pelit bicara dan pelit kata =='**

**Aku tidak bisa tidur nih,kau sedang apa?**

'Delivered to Sasuke-Teme'

Di kamar yang bernuansa biru tua di kediaman Uchiha,tampak seorang pemuda berambut _chicken butt_ *dichidori* sedang menggerutu juga

"Bocah itu belum tidur juga? Astaga memangnya ini jam berapa?" teriaknya sambil menyambar jam nya yang berbentuk ayam hitam itu *dipelototin ayam* "Jam 00.30 ! Astaga! Ck aku jadi OOC !" jerit Sasuke dan mengakibatkan sebuah bantal mendarat dengan elitnya dikepala sang ayam

"Sasu-_chan_ , ini udah malam !" kata seseorang dari pintu maut (?)

"Jangan seenak jigong ngelemparin aku bantal,Itachi" kata Sasuke dengan wajan eh wajah Uchiha nya

"Cepat tidur atau kau akan mendapatkan 'Jurus 1000 pukulan pada pantat' dariku" kata Itachi lalu pergi ke kamarnya sambil bernyanyi nyanyi kecil,membuat Sasuke merinding disko jadinya(?) lalu ia kembali mengetik balasan untuk Naruto

**To : Naruto-Dobe**

**Hn **

**Maaf baru kubalas,tadi ada 'keributan' kecil dengan **_**baka-aniki**_

**Lagi lagi kau tidak bisa tidur? Capedeh**

**Napa gak sms'an ama aniki lu itu?**

'Delivered to Naruto-Dobe'

2 menit kemudian,Hp Sasuke bergetar tanda ada _SMS _yang masuk

**From : Naruto-Dobe**

**Jiahh ==' dei-nii udah tepar tuh dari tadi**

**Padahal dia duluan yang ngajak aku taruhan**

**Siapa yang paling tahan gak tidur**

**Teme,telepon aku dong !**

"Ck! Deidara dan Naruto memang sama !" gumam Sasuke,Deidara -Namikaze Deidara- adalah kakak laki laki Naruto yang tinggal di Iwagakure karena kuliahnya

**To : Naruto-Dobe**

**Hn**

**Kenapa gak kau aja yang telepon aku?**

'Delivered to Naruto-Dobe'

Drrtt drrt

**From : Naruto-Dobe**

**Aku lagi kere pulsa nih**

**Telepon dong teme! Kau kan banyak pulsa :p**

**Ya?ya? *puppy eyes***

Sejenak wajah Sasuke seperti orang yang menahan muntah,lalu ia membalas lagi

**To : Naruto-Dobe**

**Hn**

-Dibagian Naruto-

"Yess!" pekiknya didalam bantal(?) agar tidak ketahuan orang tuanya yang sedang tidur

Drrrtt drrrt **'Sasuke-Teme Calling…'** segera saja Naruto mengangkatnya lalu menyapa nya dengan pekikan tertahan

"yo teme!"

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya,tujuannya meredam suaranya *emang bisa?*

"Sedang online di Facebook,dan terganggu karena kau menyuruhku menelepon mu,Baka-Dobe" kata Sasuke di seberang sana

"Hehehe…" cengir Naruto

Mereka mengobrol kira kira setengah jam sampai terdengar suara…

PLAK

"Hei apa itu teme?"

PLAK

"Tidak dobe" balas Sasuke dingin

PLAK

"teme? Kau memukul apa?"

PLAK PLAK

"tidak ada,tidak usah dipikirkan"

PLAK PLAK

"AKH ! SIALAN ! KUBUNUH KAU! JANGAN PERGI !" teriak Sasuke dan membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan Hp nya dari telinganya demi keselamatan(?)

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK zzttt

"T-T-Teme? K-k-kau m-mau membunuh s-s-siapa?" Tanya Naruto takut takut

PLAKKKKKK PLAAKKKK zrrttt

"Hosh..jangan…jangan kabur kau…brengsekk !" jerit Sasuke

"Teme?" panggil Naruto

"Apa?"

"kau mau membunuh siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan khawatir,ia takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sasuke,sahabatnya,dia berpikir rumah Sasuke sedang kemasukan pencuri atau buronan atau teroris ,oke Naruto memang lebay,bek tu stori *dor*

PLAKK

"Sakit !" jerit Sasuke

"Sasukeeee!" jerit Naruto histeris

Sasuke POV

Kucoba untuk melihat dimana ia bersembunyi,kucari ia di segala penjuru ruangan kamarku

"SH*T !" maki ku pelan

PLAK PLAK zztt…

"Hell yeah !" pekikku sengan,namun ia tidak ada,damn it ! kucari lagi dan akhirnya

PLAKKKKKKKK ZZTTTT….

"Haha!kena kau!" jerit ku tertahan ketika melihat mayatnya yang bersimbah darah,ketika Naruto menanyaiku lagi,kujawab tidak ada apa apa,karena aku takut…takut jika Naruto ku pandangi mayat yang tadi menggigitku,aku menyerigai puas,puas telah membunuhnya dengan raket(?)kesayangan ku,puas meskipun hanya satu.

"teme?" panggil Naruto kepadaku "a-apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya nya cemas,oh mungkin aku hanya ke-GR-an

"Hn" balasku singkat,sejenak ku lirik mayat yang sekarang berada ditangan ku,aku bingung mau membuangnya dimana,tanpa pikir panjang ku ambil kantong kresek lalu kumasukkan mayatnya dan kubuang ke tong sampah dikamarku

"Teme? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Naruto

"t-tidak" jawabku terbata,takut jika Naruto mengetahui bahwa…

"Oh Teme jangan berbohong padaku !" desaknya lagi

"b-baiklah" sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjaga imej ku sebagai Uchiha,aku bisa malu jika Naruto tahu aku melakukan perbuatan nista ini,tapi Naruto terus mendesak ku dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah,Kami-_sama_ , kuatkan hatiku untuk memberi tahu Naruto hal ini

"jadi,apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nya lagi

"a-aku ragu menjawabnya" kataku sebisa mungkin membuat suaraku datar seperti biasa

"katakan teme!" jeritnya diseberang sana,membuatku pekak

"hhh…baiklah" kataku sambil menghela nafas berat " aku sedang…"

"apa?"

"sedang…"

"apa?"

"sedang…"

"apa teme jangan berlama lama!"

"GIMANA AKU MAU NGOMONG KALAU KAU SELA MULU !" teriak ku frustasi sambil mengacak _chicken butt _ku *chidori*

"oke teme lanjutkan" katanya _innocent_,benar benar membuatku muak setengah hidup(?)

"aku tadi sedang…" aku menggantung kalimatku untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan padanya "aku sedang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memburu dan memukul nyamuk yang ingin mencium muka tampanku" kataku narsis,dalam hitungan ke lima terdengar suara 'GUBRAAAKKKK' dari seberang sana

"TEME ! KU KIRA ADA APA !" teriaknya sambil sweetdrop "KAU BISA MEMBUATKU SAKARATUL MAUT HANYA DENGAN MENDENGAR JAWABAN 'ELIT' MU ITU,BAKA-TEME!" jeritnya dan mengakhiri cerita ini

**`Owari`**

A/N : saia dapat inspirasi ini waktu sedang bertelepon dengan teman saia,ceritanya disini saia berperan sebagai Naruto dan teman saia itu Sasuke, *jah jadi curhat,tapi ini kenyataan lho* Fanfic pertamaku,tolong kasih tau letak kesalahannya yaa?

Sasu : gua … OOC *pundunged*

Naru : hihihi teme di cium nyamuk

Sasu : *deathglare* oke karena gua dah rela di cium nyamuk nyamuk genit itu,sekarang GUA MINTA REVIEW ! *ngambek*

Sayuri : sasu-_chan_ tambah imut kalo cemberut ! *cubitin pipi sasu*

Sasu : HOI GUA ANAK 16 TAHUN BUKAN 5 TAHUN ! REVIEW KALO GAK GUA NANGIS !

Sayuri : *ngakak*

`Sayuri Hanaya`


End file.
